Batman: The trials of the Saint Dumas
by TheDCfanXO
Summary: A new group Called the society have come to Gotham. They plan to break down Batman. Will the Batman survive this fatal encounter
1. Firefly

IT FELL IN FLAMES

It starts in Mexico.

A normal bar in the middle of the day. Everything was good until Firefly and Killer moth came crashing in. They take hostages and set flame to the place, and so it comes... THE GODDAMN BATMAN IN HIS BAT-CYCLE! HE SPEEDS UP AND SMASHES THE WINDOWS WITH HIS BIKE, THROWS FREEZE GRANDES AND STARTS BEATING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF THE TWO VILLAINS. The fight continues and it reaches a big field where FIRE FLY TAKES OFF HIS EXHAUSTS AND USES THEM AS FLAME SWORDS, SETTING FIRE TO THE OLD AND ROTTING GRASS OF THE FIELD. BATMAN KEEPS ON PUNCHING THE PYROMANIAC VILLAIN TO A PULP AND COUNTERING HIS FLAMES WITH FREEZING COLD BATARANGS. When he thinks he has won, he is surrounded by Mexican police officers and SWAT vehicles, aiming their guns at him...


	2. TheSociety

THE SOCIETY

In an dark room a hooded figure stands. "The Bat is not ready . He is too arrogant and results to violence at any point... I have killed Bruce Wayne before. This one is younger ... there so, stronger and faster. But he is a fool. In the other hand... the boy..."- he says

Soon , other people appear to be in the room.

"The Gray -son of Gotham... yes... Let us correct the mistakes we made in the past...Yourself will have to learn to join you. Make him realize that the ways of the bat are wrong" -said a member of the court of owls. The society has been revealed . They are Representatives from the Court of the Owls, the Order of the Saint Dumas and other well known villains more. A man In robes approaches the hooded figure in the spotlight. " you have done well Death-wing... you have achieved the title of Azrael... like Jean Paul Valley once did. Go now! Make the bat face *THE TRIAL OF THE SAINT DUMAS*!" -said the man. Azrael takes the mantel and heads off to his mission ...

(3 days later)

Batman finds himself in a field with a defeated fire-fly , surrounded by the Mexican police force. The captain approaches Batman . "Oh Dio Mio... so you are this supposed *GODAMN BATMAN* ? Gotta say.. I am very disappointed."-said the captain.

" Captain Javier Rodriguez Montoya .. been in the police force for 20 years, father of two , a cheating husband and also a corrupt cop buying drugs from scum ..." - said Batman Gently .

"You lying son of a Bitch! Do you know who the fuck i am? I am.." -said the Captain but was cut by the sound of a Motorcycle speeding through. "What the fuck is that?"

"My ticket out of this..." -said Batman

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" -said the annoyed captain

"*I'M THE GODAMN BATMAN *" - Batman said while he punched the captain's teeth off.


	3. Frenemy

The police started shooting Batman , but then ROBIN (Dick Grayson) CAME IN WITH HIS CYCLE , TAKING OUT AN ESCRIMA STICK AND HITTING THE OFFICERS WITH IT. The dynamic duo fought the squad until reinforcements came in. Batman Calls the bat-cycle and rides off with robin. Some time passes and Batman is still in Mexico. One night while patrolling the city he is treated to a familiar voice. He turns around to see Catwoman . "Selina?..." - said he

"What are you doing here?" - asked Batman

" I was invited here. A guy by the name Azrael has put a bounty in your head . All big hitters like : Joker, Two face, Profesor Pyg , Riddler and low name villains like Firefly and Killer

Moth.. I came to warn you Bruce.." - said she. This reunion was Cut short by a hook like escrima stick aiming for Batman hitting the ground .

"EVENING LOVE BIRDS.. WHAT A PLEASURE IT IS SEEING YOU ...IT SEEMS LIKE YOU GOT MY INVITATION MISS KYLE. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BETRAYED US" - said Azrael. Before the duo could say anything, they were surrounded by talons . "SURRENDER WAYNE... OR YOU WILL END UP LIKE THE LAST WAYNE I KILLED.. COUGHING HIS BLOOD ON HIS OWN BODY. THE BLOOD OF YOUR PREVIOUS SELF LIES ON MY HANDS"

Batman just kicks one of the Talons and starts taking them down one by one. Catwoman whips a talon by his throat

And kicks him off the roof The fight is stopped by Azrael throwing his deathsticks ( hook like escrima sticks) pinning Catwoman to the ground. He takes out his flaming sword and cuts a burning ring of fire on the ground, taking Batman with him. He beats Batman repeatedly and throws him at different walls of the buildings and then when Batman was almost done for, he took his sword and pinned down Batman on the

Rubble, by stabbing him right in his guts, leaving him there to rot...


	4. Judgement

Bruce wakes up in Wayne Manor and looks all over the place. "Where am I ..."-said He

"Master Wayne... you are home. Master Richard found you and took you home."- Said Alfred

"But what..."-said Bruce.

"You where pinned into the ground with a flaming sword. I found you under the rubble of a building back at Juarez"- Said Dick.

"I was fine. You shouldn't have interfered. Azrael could have killed you! Are mad Dick?!" -Said Bruce

"Oh you are really an ass aren't you Bruce!? You have a giant cut and a burned wound! And you tell me. That is shouldn't... ahh fuck it... "- said Dick .

The room was full of silence. "We have to return to Mexico ... Azrael and his assassins could be.."- said Bruce.

"Selina left a note . They are leaving Juarez. Turns out Azrael is leaving country " - Said Dick.

"Where to?"- asked Bruce .

"Monaco. Looks like he is the gambling type"- chuckled Dick.

Monte Carlo 13:30 pm

The main title of the head lines :

"Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne travels with the wealthy to a business trip to Monaco ".

Bruce enters the Casino. He starts the thermal detection. Bruce sees 3 life signatures under the floor of the casino.

11:56 pm

He had studied the life signatures carefully. It appeared to be a hostage, a kidnapper and a group of guards , switching their turns. He was prepared. Bruce enters the sewers with the Batmobile. He dives down into the coordinates right above the inner room. He jumps out of the car and down the sewers he went. We knocked out the guards. And he rushed his way in. And he saw , a random thug, holding a gun to a hostages head. Then he can spot a dead hostage, whose organs and blood are splattered all over the walls , and his wastes hangs of spikes and sharp bones grown in the walls.

"Get the fuck out Bat-freak!"

Batman just stared him down

"What point of FUCK OFF did you not understand? This is not what you see! He deserves to die! I will blow his head off right fucking now"- said the thug looking guy.

"Get the hell away from the hostage !"- Said Batman

"You don't understand! Believe me! This piece of crap must die!"- the thug states. Suddenly the hostage starts to laugh

" You couldn't be more true In that statement... The Hostage is the hunter..." - said the hostage!

"FUCKING SHUT UP!! I WILL BLOW YOUR GODAMN HEAD OFF "- said the thug.

"Pathetic" - Said the hostage very very coldly . He starts to grow in size . He breaks the ropes and locks oh his chair. He is now standing. His hands ... they grow into giant claws. One hands holds Batman to the wall. The other one... DIRVEs through the bandit's head and rips his body in half. Then the remains are squished by the creature. "Fun fact batsy.. he was just a low name vigilante that thought he had caught me..."- said the creature . It lets Batman free. Batman falls to the ground and sees... a tall male, dressed in feminine clothes, covered in blood.. his claw shaped hands.. bones growing out of his back... the fishnets ..the pale skin. The flower on his face... Batman knew this would be hard for him. He Said one line:

"Bring it!"


	5. Bloom

The bat mobile sends a torpedo Down the sewer . Batman flips back and runs to the torpedo. He gets in. The creature surrounds the torpedo capsule with his growing bones as he grows in size himself. But a metal hand cuts through it. And so does another. There he is , THE GODAMN BATMAN IN HIS THRASHER SUIT ARMOR. Batman starts kicking the creature .

" Didn't quite catch your name, all I can say , is that that flower in your head makes you look like Poison Ivy's Pawn"- Said Batman

"Bloom.. Mr. Bloom.. and you are Wayne? BRUCE WAYNE?"- Said Bloom in an ironic voice while he stabbs Batman through the armor..

Batman grins his teeth while he flips the armor to it's side and elbow drops on Bloom. Mr. Bloom keeps growing larger in size along side his flower face. Batman turns oh the heat Gauntlets and beets the VILLAINOUS MR. BLOOM. Bloom elongates his claws and starts opening the armor up. He breaks is open like an egg. Bloom grow in size until he can touch the floor of the casino above the sewers. He sends Batman crushing into the casino roulette. Batman's arm is dislocated. He is bleeding from everywhere. Bloom comes up the casino . Police shows up and shoot at him. Bloom not giving a fuck, just drives his spider arm-like bones into the cops and into the random pedestrians there. "Littttlee little batsy , laying down a tree. There to defend what he can't protect. He'll bleed on the ground and see the blood on me"- sang Bloom.

"Ssss...top thissss.."- said Batman.

He tries to get up, and he does. He prepares to fight bloom , in a hunchback position, with parts of the Thrasher suit hanging off his suit.

"You think i care much of you? You are just an obstacle in my way. Thisss god forsaken system is broken. How the fuck do you think I got turned to this? The mayor allowed the ol' Doctor to Smuggle his seeds to others. Now I am BLOOM. I will prove tho everyone that this system is wrong. I will break open it's cracks. I am the WHITE KNIGHT . But first... I must take care of the DARK KNIGHT..." - said Bloom.

Bloom prepares to slay down Batman

"Bloom! Stand down. Do not kill the Bat!" - Said Azrael over the line.

"Go to hell you religious freak "- Said Bloom

"That is an order you son of a Bitch!"- screamed Azrael. Batman was a s good as gone . These were his last moments...but then...A SYRINGE HITS BLOOM ON THE NECK.

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!!!! YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! " - screamed out bloom. Right after that, Azrael Parkours his way in and takes out his flaming Sword and cuts off Bloom Head and slices his body in half. He takes the cut off flower face and throws it in front of Batman. Batman collapses due to his wounds. And Azrael stands triumphant over the unconscious body of Batman..


	6. BetterThanBatman

There's a little boy standing by the alley with a bill in his hand.

He's sad and confused; he doesn't understand.

He watches his daddy turn and head up to a man

He watches him go and doesn't even try.

"Why does it have to be my daddy?" he thinks to himself.

Then he thinks back to the pearls on the ground

Of his dad dressed in a suit with blood in the ground,

But he doesn't know why daddy's going to heaven .

He sees his daddy speak at him for the last time

His heart is aching with every beat

"Daddy, come back!" he wants to yell,

Because even from his eyes , life was hell.

This boy grew and embraced the hell. And the Bat was born. And the Bat will fall...-Said Azrael to a unconscious Bruce Wayne, hanging with chains , naked in an old and rotting cell of an abandoned jail.

Bruce Wayne wakes up...

He looks at his chains .. he is locked . He can't move. He tries to look for his belt. It is gone . All of his gear is gone. He is defenseless .

"Get up Wayne!"- Said a man in all black armor in front of Bruce. . He unchains Bruce and lets him get up. Then the man punches Bruce hard in his face. He starts beating him all over the cell. " Bruce Wayne ... Batman ... you dare ruin the plans of the court of owls? How dare you! The Gray- Son of Gotham was not to be tempered with! "

" What the hell are you talking about?"- asks Bruce while he bleeds on the floor

"Richard Grayson... my grandson "

'Elsewhere '

Batman has been gone for 2 weeks. The city is falling apart. The only one there to protect it? Robin, the Boy of Wonder!

Kite man runs in and out of a hotel room, with his hands full of jewelry. "Kite Man! Hell yeah!!"

Just as he jumps , Robin grapples him from 4 stories up and stops him.

"That is the last one Alfred "- says Dick.

But a man Intercepts the banter.

"What a responsible little boy I have become!" -says Azrael

"You must be Azrael... what the hell do you mean by: how responsible you have become?"- asks Robin.

"OHHH LET ME SHOW YOU!"

'Elsewhere '

The man keeps beating the helpless Bruce Wayne.

"Richard was to continue the family legacy! He was going to be a talon! You took him and made him a disappointment!"

"ENOUGH " - Bruce says. He gets up And starts punching Talon (William Cobb , Dick's Grandfather ).

'Elsewhere '

Azrael takes off his hood and removes his mask. Dick was in shock. It was him... but older and with a big scar on his face. Azrael removes his armor to reveal a black suit with a red bird on his chest and wears a domino mask. Robin takes out his escrima sticks and Azrael takes out his. They fight.

" How could you be me?" - Asks Dick

"I am you.. from a parallel universe.. before yours was created, ours ended. I am one of the only survivors."- Azrael answers.

"The ways of the Bat are wrong. He will get you nowhere! He is an arrogant piece of muscle. At least the last Batman was a good teacher... until he snapped and turned into Joker! Believe me. Joining the society... being an ally to the court of owls and the Saint Dumas is truly an honor!"- Said Azrael.

Dick pushes back harder. He fights with intelligence and well placed moves.

'Elsewhere '

Bruce defeats Talon. He finds the lockers of the facility. He finds his suit. It is torn up. Batman now suit up, arms himself with a rope, a knife , a jungle survival kit and a crossbow. The alarm can be heard. Batman finds his way blocked by a large group of guards, Talons and Scarecrow himself . Batman grins and just states:

"Now I am only Gonna say this once , you ugly sons of Bitches!"

"Stop the Bat!!" -commands Scarecrow

Batman finishes his statement:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!"

Batman removes his cape to reveal him, armed with 2 battle axes , with straps around his body and armed with knifes and chains. Batman thinks about his escape plan during the fight. He can use fatal attacks on Talons, they are already dead. He can beat the guards and scarecrow. Batman takes his axes AND SHOVES ONE OF THEM INTO A TALON's HEAD. HE TALONS UP INTO BLOODY MESSES. The guards open fire on Batman. He takes out BATARANGS and shoves them into their arms. Batman BEATS THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF EVERYONE OF THEM. Scarecrow tries to poison Batman with his fear toxin but Batman simply takes his arm , and breaks It!

Batman hears other troops coming . So he prepares . He places a belt on a locked door. He prepares a countdown.

He finds a dirt Bike and he says: " YEEE-HAAAA!!!!!" The door breaks open and Batman rides off through the Amazon in a dirt bike.

'Elsewhere '

Dick hits Azrael one last time . He has defeated him.

"You did it..."- Azrael congratulates him.

" you did what the Bat couldn't..."- he continued.

"Of course I did!" - answered Dick-" I AM BETTER THAN BATMAN!"


	7. Last-String

The room is dark...

Azrael stands in the spotlight .

" The boy defeated me. He is as strong as we thought. He is going down the right path. We just have to push him a little harder" - Said Azrael.

"The Batman has broken out of our prison... we will not stop him... Captain Rodriguez will slow him down ... and you... will set flame to the final strings .. holding the bat and Grayson together!"- said a member of the court of owls.

'The Amazon forest 03:00 pm'

Batman rides off on the dirt bike. He sends a signal to Alfred to come pick him up. He sees armored vehicles jamming the signal. An orange armored vehicle speeds up to him. At the gunner's seat? Javier Rodriguez Montoya . He pulls out a machine gun. "Say hello to my little friend Batman!!!" Batman deflects most of the shots, but gets shot in the arm.

"Get Over here you little Coward!!!"- screamed Montoya." No"- Said Batman. He slows down his bike and goes behind the armored vehicles. He takes out a chain and Jumps off the bike . In the air Batman shouts at Montoya " The line is... GET OVER HERE!!!!" He throws the anchor and uses the chain to pull himself up the vehicle. Batman carefully places explosives on top of the vehicles , blowing up the jammers. Only one more car left. Montoya's car. Batman runs up to it. Montoya takes out an RPG and aims it for the vehicle Batman is on top of. Batman sends the signal to Alfred and runs towards Montoya. He fires the RPG at Batman !!! " LET US SEE IF THERE WILL BE A GODAMN BATMAN NOW YOU UGLY SUNOVA BITCH!!"- Said Montoya. The vehicle explodes. Only ashes can be seen. Montoya starts laughing maniacally. But the one who laughs last, laughs better! Batman is seen in the sky, falling. He pulls a line from his Backpack and his black and purple cape opens up. The glides down to Montoya. Lands.. and says: " No... there won't be... I am no longer GODAMN ...I AM VENGEANCE!

I AM THE NIGHT!!

I AM BATMAN!!!!!!!!!!"

Montoya almost pisses himself at this. He takes a knife while his hand shakes due to fear. Never take Batman on a hand to hand fight. He beats Montoya to a pulp ... not even caring.

'Meanwhile'

Alfred gets Bruce's signal . He gives the coordinates to Dick. He will save Batman. But in the distance.. Azrael looks at Alfred... from inside the cave.

'The Amazon Forest 3:25 pm'

Batman beats Montoya to a pulp on a moving vehicle. Montoya gives up .. he takes off his jacket , to reveal a c4 vest .

" I WILL END THIS SHIT YOU BAT-BRAIN!!! " he presses the button... but nothing happens. He keeps pressing it repeatedly but

it does nothing. He looks at Batman... but the Bat just smiles at him and punches him . They fight up till' they see that the driver is unconscious and is about to drive them off a waterfall ...

" oh dio mio..." - Montoya says in a calm voice before they fall. The vehicle falls until, the batwing catches it. It drops it to safety and Batman climbs up. Dick and Bruce return home... but something is not right... Alfred does not answer to them... the go to the bat computer and find blood on the ground and on the keyboard...and Alfred's Broken glasses on the ground with a note. Batman picks up the note... and reads:

Juarez , the diner where you fought firefly , tomorrow at 6 am'

Bruce starts panicking. " IT IS YOUR FAULT DICK!! YOU LEFT ALFRED ALL ALONE HERE! UNPROTECTED!!"

" MY FAULT ? IF YOUR ASS WOULD HAVE NOT GONE ALONE TO FIGHT MR BLOOM, WE WOULD NOT BE HERE! IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU NEEDED HELP TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF A PRISON !!"

" DON'T YOU DARE OUT THIS ON ME!!! I HAD THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL DAMN IT!!"

" BURCE!! YOU WERE FALLING OFF A FUCKING WATERFALL !!! "

"MAYBE ADOPTING YOU WAS NOT SUCH A GOOD IDEA YOU DISAPPOINTMENT! IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT THE ONLY FATHER I HAD GROWING UP IS NOW A HOSTAGE TO THIS AZRAEL DICKHEAD !!"

" WHAT ... CUT THE BULL SHIT BRUCE! FOCUS ON SAVING ALFRED.. WE WILL GET BACK TO THIS AFTER THAT!"- Said Dick


	8. The-final-trial

It starts in Mexico.

A normal bar in the middle of the day. Everything was calm... the waitresses were tied up as hostages. Only one blond one was moving around the place with roller blades, serving food to one table. That table is... where Batman, Robin and an Unmarked Azrael are sitting down.

"So... how many people have you disabled Batman?"- asked Azrael

" How many have you killed ?" - asked Batman

"2 to be exact ... but how many honest Cops doing their job have you bruised?"

" Where is Alfred !?"- Said Batman, ignoring the question.

" HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BLAMED OTHERS FOR YOUR OWN MISTAKES!?" - Said Azrael!

"WHERE IS HE!?"- shouted Batman

" Batman! Calm down Damn it!"- said Robin.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE NOW HOMELESS OR JOBLESS DUE TO YOUR ARROGANCE AND RECKLESS ACTS BRUCE!?"- ASKS AZRAEL

" WHERE THE HELL IS HE!!!!???" - Batman keeps yelling

"How many BRUCE? HOW MANY!? Tell him! Tell Dick! HOW MANY PEOPLE BRUCE!?"- Said Azrael.

Batman snaps. He throws the table away and tries to hit Azrael. Robin tires to interfere.. but fails. Batman manages to make Azrael fall. He stands triumphantly in front of Azrael but is hit in the head with a baseball bat. The blonde waitress? Harley Quinn. Robin runs towards her, but is pulled back by a hook, cutting him in the shoulder. KG beast had shot him with a grappling hook and starts pulling Robin Back. Harley tries to hit Batman again, but a whip catches the baseball bat and Catwoman jumps out of the vents of the ceiling and kicks Harley in her face. The Three villains continue fighting the 3 heroes. Suddenly, Azrael sets flame to the diner , and gets out. Batman chases after him. Robin and Catwoman immediately run to the hostages and save them from the fire.

Meanwhile Batman follows Azrael outside... only to see...on the field right across the road... AZRAEL , FIREFLY, TALON, TWO-FACE , SCARECROW, JOKER , CONDIMENT KING,SOLOMON GRUNDY AND KILLER CROC... all together... in one field ...waiting to fight... to fight Batman... the final trial…. where the first trial..

Began...


	9. Endgame

Batman stands in front of a horde of his rogues gallery. Robin and Catwoman run towards him. They get ready to fight the line up . Azrael pulls a beaten up and bruised Alfred and throws him to the ground. He takes out and flames it up! He threatens to kill him. He raises the sword and says " ATTACK" the horde runs into action. The 3 heroes fight back but focus more on saving Alfred . Joker gets in the way of Batman . " WELL GOOD MORNING DARLING!!! HOW WAS YOUR DAY SUGAR !?"- Joker says while stabbing Batman with a Knife. Batman does not reply but simply pushes him a side. Joker pulls out 2 other knifes and stabs Batman in the arm." What!? You are ignoring me!? I thought we were an item !! Do you take me for a pushover Batsy?"

Batman simply replies by throwing joker to the the ground , dislocating his arm and beating him. Finally, he takes out 3 BATARANGS and SHOVES THEM INTO JOKER'S SHOULDER AND ONE ON HIS EYE. " HHAAHAHAHHHHAHAHahhahahahaahahahh!!!!! " that's the spirit !!!. Catwoman Knocks Harley Out and simply kicks Condiment King. Robin runs away from Two- Face's shot gun fires. He takes away his coin and throws him to the ground.

Batman takes down everyone , ONE BY ONE. Firefly grabs Robin and tries to fight him in the air. Robin takes out a BATARANG and breaks his engines. The two start falling down, but are saved by Robin's parachute. Batman starts getting more brutal with every take down. He progresses to Azrael. Azrael can see that.. so he calls for a helicopter and runs a way with Alfred. Batman tires to catch up , but is stopped by Kg beast , Talon and Killer croc. Batman.. with blood dripping from his wounds and blood running down his nose says: " TRY ME YOU UGLY SONS OF BITCHES" he takes a metal stick and beats KG beats to a pulp with it , until he is unconscious. He takes out 2 XL sized Batarangs and shoves them into Crocs eyes, blinding him. He fights with Talon... but gets the best of him. He beats him to the ground and uses Talon's sword to cut his leg off . Solomon Grundy approaches Batman and picks him up. Batman takes out explosive Batarangs and blows Grundy's Arms , head and Body up!!!. He immediately calls for the Batmobile and chases Azrael. Batman speeds up to Azrael and shoots a missile out of the Batmobile and explodes the engine of the Chopper. The Chopper falls over the Batmobile . Alfred and Azrael come out. Batman gets out too, in a torn up suit and bleeding everywhere. Azrael takes out his sword and places it over Alfred's head. Robin catches up to them. It is 2 v 1 in a hostage situation.

" YOU TRY ANYTHING STUPID... I KILL HIM!!! " Said Azrael. Batman takes out 3 Batarangs and hits Azrael in the chest. Azrael is hurt and Alfred gets up and takes out a gun, shooting Azrael in the eye. Azrael shoves his sword and shoves it up Alfred's stomach... burning his organs... killing him. "ALFRED!!!!! "- Batman and Robin Scream. The place is silent. Batman runs up to the dead body of Alfred... Robin sees it and starts crying... Batman KICKS AZRAEL IN THE BALLS AND BEATS HIM UP. HE TAKES OUT AZRAEL'S FLAMING SWORD AND IN RAGE , CUTS HIS ARMS OFF. HE IS READY TO KILL Him, BUT ROBIN THROWS A BATARANG AT HIM! " STOP BRUCE! "

" GO AWAY DICK!!! FUCK OFF!! "

" I KNOW WHAT HE DID DAMN IT!! BUT DO NOT DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET!!!"

Batman does not listen... and rises the sword but Robin hits him with an Escrima Stick in the neck, making him lose balance. Robin takes the bleeding Azrael and rides off... leaving Batman... defeated... Broken... Murderous ... DAMNED.


	10. Letter-To-Father

Bruce Wayne enters a black room. There is a black glass separating the room in 2. A psychiatrist sits in the other room. She can not see her patient , nor does she know his name. It is anonymous. Bruce explains that... his father passed away.. and explains his psychological problems and problems with violence. She asks him if he has ever been in love...

Bruce stands in front of Selina Kyle in a empty room. She is the only person he has loved in his life at the same level as he loves his father-figure, Alfred. He needs to go back to his roots.. to fix his broken mind. Bruce looks at her... and she looks back... and they kiss...

Months pass... there is no sign of dick nor Azrael . Batman Stands on top of a gargoyle at night... looking at the city.. with Catwoman at his side..

He thinks about a letter he had written ... for Dick and Alfred... if only he could have seen...

' DEAR ALFRED AND DICK,

I was wrong.. there can be no Batman without... allies... the creature I have become.. it is not human.. you are the human parts that keep me from crossing a line I shouldn't cross. Without others like you.. I can not be sane... I was wrong... I am glad to say now.. that... I am in a right path.. a path of Justice...'


	11. Prologue

(prologue to story)

Batman speeds off in the Batmobile, chasing fire-fly through Gotham City. Fire-Fly flies through the buildings, setting flame to the the floors. Batman rams the speed of the Batmobile and RUNS INTO A WALL, BREAKING IT OPEN . HE IS DIRECTLY BELOW FIRE-FLY, and so HE THROWS HIMSELF IN THE AIR, OUT OF THE COCPIT. Batman grapples into fire fly , trying to hold him down. He takes Batman into a journey through the skies. Batman is about to stop him, but fire-fly jumps in and cuts the line, Batman is holding on. Robin comes in and saves Batman.. but the 2 villains get away. In the distance... a hooded figure looks at them...

The hooded figure approaches Firefly and Killer Moth. He presents himself as Deathwing... and gives them a deal. A trust fund form the Court of the owls..in return .. they must participate in the Trials of the Saint Dumas...

The next week rolls in and Fire-fly and killer moth constantly cause attacks across the city, in different districts .. always further away from central Gotham. In the Bat-Cave, Batman looks at the pattern of the attacks, trying to find the next location. He sees that they travel always 2 blocks to the north... that leads to .. Mexico. Batman rushes to the batcycle and rides off, trying to stop the duo...


	12. Earth-1

(ties in to chapter 6)

The court of owls' Talons surround Nightwing. He tries to fight them.. but is taken down... Nightwing wakes up in a room, with William Cobb (his great grandfather) . They have placed a chip on Nightwing' neck. It alters his memories so they fit the Court of owls requirements. Dick is re-trained by the Court and prepared for his greatest fight. Dick Grayson (now called Deathwing) beats the Titans in his way into the bat-cave. He challenges Batman into a fight. Deathwing is the victor of the match and kills Batman.

Days later, the Justice League fight Braniac and the legion of doom. The legion are using the energy of atomic skull to power a gateway into the Dark-Multiverse. The gateway explodes and start erasing the universe. Wonder Woman, Superman And the flash try fighting the dark core , into starting a new universe. The league does it .. but flash is hit by a black energy, corrupting him... just as life... is reissued...

Not much survived form the old world.. specific people were saved into the new universe created... but with amnesia. One of them.. is Deathwing. He regains most of his memory in the first 3 weeks. He Learns of the existence of another Dick Grayson and Batman in this world.. and walks in... into the Labyrinth of the Court of Owls...


	13. Penny1

(ties in to chapters 7-9)

Alfred gets Bruce's signal . He gives the coordinates to Dick. He will save Batman. But in the distance.. Azrael looks at Alfred... from inside the cave.

Azrael drops into Alfred. Alfred sees him , takes a shotgun and aims at him. Azrael replies by un arming himself, and removing his mask. Azrael Explains everything. "Alfred... I would never hurt you. I need you to get out of this. In my world... Batman's path resulted in you getting killed by Joker! I don't want you to end up that way..."

" I don't care about what happens to me... all I want is for Bruce and Master Grayson to have a good life... "

"I'm sorry Alfred... I have to do this..." Azrael hits him with a sleeping dart. He gently takes a unconscious Alfred away. Azrael returns and creates a crime scene as if he attacked Alfred.

Later .. Alfred wakes up.. in a hotel Room... in an island... with no phone... no nothing...

Azrael forces an inmate into wearing a mask.. to look like Alfred.. he takes the help of Scarecrow to fix everything so the Adn matches up.. and is impossible to find the real identity of the inmate. They add a soundbox , recreating Alfred's voice. The inmate is now unable to speak. He is the perfect clone.

In the fight between Batman And Azrael... the inmate know he will die.. and in an effort to save himself... he shoots Azrael in the eye... but pays with his life... now rotting.. in the grave ... of the wrong man.


End file.
